Vendetta
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke's bday. No OPSxOGN, I'm against OPSxOGN. RnR if you don't mind.


**Disclaimer: NARUTO is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternative Universe**

**Rated: T+, untuk 16 tahun ke atas**

**Naruto's POV**

**Special for Sasuke's Birthday**

**Warnings: Boys Love, implicit yaoi.**

* * *

><p>Jika ada manusia yang patut disalahkan di dunia ini, maka orang itulah jawabannya. Terkutuklah ia atas semua perbuatannya yang menghalalkan segala cara.<p>

Purnama sudah mengitari bumi empat malam, namun entah mengapa kejadian itu terus terbayang dalam benakku. Kejadian yang senantiasa memenuhi segala sudut pikiranku, bahkan setia menghantui di setiap mimpi-mimpiku.

Mungkin aku adalah seorang pendendam, walaupun pada kenyataannya aku sangat membenci adanya sifat itu dalam diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku memang seorang yang sulit menerima kenyataan, walau hatiku bersikeras meyakinkan kalau semuanya memang layak Ia berikan padaku.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman, karena **aku berani melanggar…**

…**Sebuah laranganNya**.

* * *

><p><strong>naruchiha <strong>present…

…A birthday fict for** Sasuke Uchiha…**

_**_V**__e__n__**d**__e__tt__**a_**_

* * *

><p>Rambut pirangku melaimbai seiring dengan belaian halus sang angin malam. Udara malam ini jelas tidak bersahabat, namun entah kenapa diriku enggan beranjak untuk sekedar berpindah ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Berada di tempat sedingin ini semakin membuatku merasa dekat dengan kau, walaupun diriku sendiri tak terlalu mengetahui dengan pasti apa alasannya.<p>

Safirku masih menerawang jauh, pikiranku melayang ke segala sudut waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama. Kau yang selalu bersikap kasar padaku, juga kau yang selalu melempar tatapan sinis lewat oniks sehitam malammu. Sama seperti sewaktu pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu dan ketika terakhir kalinya kau bertemu denganku. Ya, setiap waktu selalu sama dan tak pernah berubah.

Mata oniksmu, mata sepekat ruang tanpa cahaya yang selalu berhasil membawa pikiranku tersesat setiap kali aku mencoba memikirkanmu. Seakan berada di sisimu membuat sinar mentari yang terpancar dalam diriku ikut meredup tertelan kegelapan. Aku selalu berharap kehadiranku bisa menjadi penerang dalam hidupmu, namun entah mengapa setiap kali kelereng safir ini menatapmu tajam, kedua oniks milikmu secara naluriah enggan membalas tatapanku.

Selalu begitu. Entah sifatmu yang memang seperti itu atau aku yang belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang dirimu.

Mata yang menyiratkan betapa hampa dan tak tersentuh masa lalumu yang tak pernah kuketahui sama sekali. Sosok yang begitu tertutup dan sangat pandai membungkus kelemahanmu sendiri di balik kelereng hitam kelam milikmu.

Aku tahu, selalu tahu bagaimana kerapuhan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Namun kau tak pernah mau memberiku sebuah kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya lebih jauh.

Tatapanmu selalu sama, namun aku tahu betapa berbeda makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. Seperti waktu secara tak sengaja kau bertemu dengan diriku di jalanan tikus yang terselip diantara jalanan-jalanan besar distrik Konoha, kau yang saat itu terluka cukup parah. Dan entah kenapa aku yang saat itu notabene adalah seorang perantauan rela untuk membantumu berjalan, memapahmu menuju tempat lain. Aku selalu ingat saat pertama kalinya kau mengatakan betapa menyebalkannya diriku ketika kita berdua berjalan di atas trotoar waktu itu. Aku yang selanjutnya membalas ejekanmu dengan tawa yang menggema, mengusik gendang telinga kecil milikmu.

Kau tahu? aku lebih memilih pendengaranku menerima segala umpatan darimu dibanding harus menghadapi kesenyapan yang serasa menyiksa batin ini.

Kau juga tahu, aku membenci sunyi. Berbeda denganmu yang amat membenci keramaian.

**10 Juli**, begitu yang tertulis dalam tanggalan kalender. Tiga belas hari yang lalu.

**10 Juli**, dua belas bulan yang lalu, hidupmu sepenuhnya berubah.

Aku tahu walau kau tak pernah mengatakannya, kau yang tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan diriku yang memiliki kepribadian sangat berbeda denganmu. Aku tahu karena aku membaca pandangan matamu.

Waktu itu kau yang menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah tempat kumuh di pinggiran suatu kota metropolitan bernama Konoha, kau yang terluka parah waktu itu dan aku yang memapahmu. Lalu kau menunjukkan tempat kumuh ini sebagai "rumah", yang sejujurnya aku tak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali. Rasanya tidak pantas jika pemuda berparas tampan sepertimu tinggal di dalam tempat yang lembap dan tidak layak seperti ini, namun memang begitu realita yang ada.

Entah, entah apa yang akan kau katakan padaku jika kau mengetahui kejadian yang aku timbulkan sore ini. Apakah kau akan menyebutku "idiot" lalu mengulum senyum banggamu atau kau akan menyebutku "tolol" sambil melayangkan sebuah pukulan padaku.

Entahlah, aku tak pernah tahu.

Dan selamanya aku tak akan pernah tahu.

Aku sangat ingat betapa seringnya kau memanggilku "idiot", sama seperti waktu seminggu kita baru saling mengenal. Kau yang merasa berhutang budi padaku, memperbolehkan diriku untuk tinggal seatap denganmu. Karena satu kesalahan kecil saja, kau mengejekku dengan sebutan "idiot". Sebuah kesalahan kecil karena aku lupa meletakkan dimana sumpit ramenku dan mencarinya sampai mengangkat kursi, yang ternyata sumpit itu sudah berada di sisi mangkuk ramenku sendiri.

Memang **idiot**, benar, aku pun mengakuinya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Mengingatmu yang waktu itu setengah mati menahan senyum membuatku terkekeh pelan saat ini.

Aku memang merindukan senyummu yang jarang sekali kau tujukan pada orang lain. Senyum yang bahkan dapat dihitung keberadaannya dengan jari.

Angin malam berhembus kencang melalui jendela yang kusennya sedang kududuki saat ini, hembusan alam tanpa wujud itu menyibak gorden berwarna putih yang berada di seberangku. Safirku menatap sinar rembulan yang memancarkan cahaya teduh, perlahan menampakkan bentuk bulat sempurna setelah sebelumnya beberapa gumpalan awan sedikit menutup cahayanya.

Bibirku menyeringai lagi.

Malam ini purnama, sama seperti di hari ulang tahunmu kala itu.

Tanggal **23 Juli, **hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa kau berusia lebih tua dua tahun dariku.

Tanggal **23 Juli, hari ini. **Usiamu genap mencapai dua puluh lima tahun.

Kau memang tidak menyebutkan kapan tanggal lahirmu, namun aku mengetahuinya lewat selembar kotak surat misterius yang tergeletak di depan rumahmu saat itu. Surat misterius yang awalnya aku tak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Aku dapat membaca raut benci dari wajahmu ketika surat itu teracung di sela jemariku. Kau merebutnya dengan kasar lalu merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil sesaat setelah kau membacanya sekilas. Waktu itu aku belum benar-benar mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi, namun saat ini setidaknya aku paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Kau mungkin tak tahu ketika malam itu aku mengintipmu melalui celah pintu dan melihatmu tengah menatap bulan purnama, purnama yang berbentuk sama seperti saat ini.

Aku termenung, begitu cepat waktu bergulir diantara kita.

Sekarang kau sedang apa, Sasuke?

Apa semua baik-baik saja?

Apa kau bisa melihat penampilanku yang sangat berantakan malam ini?

Hey, jangan pernah bertanya mengapa terdapat noda darah pada sepatuku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pantas aku lakukan.

Ah, aku lupa kalau kau takkan pernah mau bertanya lewat ucapan dari bibirmu. Namun aku tahu kau akan bertanya lewat tatapan tajam matamu.

Kau ingat saat salju turun untuk pertama kalinya pada bulan Desember? Kau yang selalu menahan ekspresi wajahmu untuk tetap dingin walau tubuhmu hampir menggigil seluruhnya saat itu. Kau yang untuk pertama kalinya memeluk tubuhku di saat dirimu tengah tertidur lelap kala itu—aku yang terbangun dengan maksud pergi ke kamar mandi pukul satu malam waktu itu, dan terpaksa mengurungkan niatku begitu melihat bagaimana posisimu. Mataku kembali terpejam dan esoknya kita melakukan aktifitas yang sama seperti biasanya, seolah-olah hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Aku tak pernah membahas itu, apalagi kau yang mungkin tak pernah ingat akan hal itu.

Kini kedua kelereng safirku bergerak menangkap bayangan kedua jarum jam yang tengah berdetak. Pukul satu pagi.

_Déjà vu._

Entah kenapa pikiran ini berkata demikian, walau saat ini jarum jam menunjuk angka yang sama namun tanpa kehadiran dirimu. Waktu yang sama namun tanpa adanya pelukan darimu seperti saat itu. Berdetak dalam angka yang sama namun tanpa adanya sosok dari jiwamu.

Tanpamu, tanpa adanya dirimu.

Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba saja merasa tercekat, ada satu rongga dalam dada ini yang seakan lepas. Jemariku dengan kasar menggenggam erat kain kemejaku tepat di depan dada, entah kenapa rasa kasat mata ini begitu nyata bagai menyayat. Percaya atau tidak sekarang rasanya seperti dihujam beribu jarum kecil.

Begitu sakit.

Sakit mendera, namun tak ada gunanya air mata ini menetes. Seorang laki-laki tidak pernah membutuhkan air mata untuk sekedar menyembuhkan luka. Lagi pula semua sumber penderitaan kita sudah musnah.

Melewati hidup beratus hari denganmu ternyata sedikit banyak membuatku mengerti tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya, siapa sebenarnya sosokmu yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng wajah dinginmu. Walau semua hal yang kuketahui tentang dirimu tak banyak mengubah sikapmu padaku.

Satu hal yang aku yakini, kau tetaplah manusia. Kau tetaplah memiliki perasaan walau mungkin hanya sekian persen dari seluruh ketidakpedulianmu. Hal itu terbaca jelas saat kita melewati malam terpanjang di pertengahan bulan April. Malam musim panas seolah ikut membakar gairah kita yang tengah haus akan sentuhan satu sama lain. Tak pernah ada unsur paksaan karena kita berdua yang sama-sama menginginkan. Entah siapa yang memulai dan entah kapan berakhir, di malam itu kita seolah berdansa untuk kebebasan bersama, tanpa adanya tekanan dan tanpa mengingat persamaan jenis pada diri kita. Yang kita ketahui hanya ada kau dan aku, hanya ada kita berdua, dan malam itu memang milik kita berdua. **Jiwaku telah terikat olehmu, demikian sebaliknya. Karena ada satu ikatan tak terlihat diantara kita yang hanya kau dan aku yang menyadarinya, bukan orang lain.**

Mungkin berlebihan jika aku menyebutkan bahwa jiwa kita telah bersatu, tapi raga ini seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya saat kau pergi.

Aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya, ternyata ada segumpal noda pekat dalam kehidupanmu. Mengapa kau tak pernah membagi kisahmu dengan siapapun, Sasuke? Mengapa kau tak pernah membagi kisahmu padaku?

Tanggal 19 Juli tempo hari menjadi hari terkelam sepanjang sejarah hidupku. Kalau bisa aku selamanya ingin menutup mata atas kejadian itu, dan bila mampu akan kuhentikan waktu. Manusia memang tak pernah tahu apa takdir yang akan dihadapinya di masa depan, manusia memang tak akan pernah tahu apa rencana dari Tuhan yang akan tergores untuknya.

Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan pergi secepat itu, Sasuke.

Tanggal 19 Juli datang dan semua lembaran hidupku serasa berhenti. Tanggal 19 Juli datang dan kau berhenti bernapas. Tanggal 19 Juli berlalu dan keberadaanmu menjadi kenangan.

Tepat hari itu kau mati di depanku. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana rasanya karena mendadak seluruh pikiranku serasa kacau. Mulutku tak henti bertanya apa yang terjadi namun kau hanya merespon dengan diam. Kau hanya merespon dengan senyum tipismu yang ternyata adalah senyum terakhir yang kau tujukan padaku. Kau hanya berkata dalam kalimat terakhirmu bahwa aku harus tetap hidup untukmu. Gumaman terakhirmu setelahnya tak terlalu aku mengerti, muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulutmu menyamarkan segalanya.

Sejak saat itu akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika hati ini membeku, melihatmu yang membujur kaku perlahan tapi pasti dalam pangkuanku terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa alasannya dengan tepat, namun yang jelas aku merasakan semuanya.

Membayangkannya yang tersenyum puas sesaat setelah ia melayangkan beberapa peluru yang bersarang ke tubuhmu membuat darahku serasa mendidih. Melihat seringaian menjijikkannya saat melihatmu terbunuh rasanya membuat dadaku ingin meledak karena amarah yang membuncah.

Aku akhirnya tahu, Sasuke, siapa orang yang mengirimimu kartu pos kala itu. Aku tahu perseteruan yang terjadi antar klanmu dan klannya. Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tahu. Lewat perkataan yang meluncur melalui mulut kotornya, aku akhirnya tahu.

Aku tahu namun aku sedikit terlambat untuk mengetahuinya.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Demi Tuhan. Aku tak akan pernah rela orang jahanam itu yang telah merenggut masa depanmu. Demi Tuhan aku mengutuk perseteruan antar klan milikmu dan klan lain yang membuat keadaanmu menjadi begini.

Demi Tuhan aku belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa eksistensimu di dunia fana ini telah tiada, dan aku bersumpah aku akan membalasnya.

Ya, aku memang sudah membalas orang itu.

Kau tahu, Sasuke? Apa yang aku lakukan untuk membalasnya?

Beberapa jam yang lalu, hal yang tak pernah kulakukan terjadi dalam seumur hidupku. Aku mendatanginya. Aku membunuhnya, Sasuke. Aku membunuhnya. Menembak mati orang yang telah membunuhmu.

Mentari senja seolah menjadi saksi dari muntahan timah panas yang menembus organ di balik tuxedo hitam yang ia gunakan, muntahan timah panas yang melesat tajam merobek kulit dada manusia tua tak berperasaan itu.

Danzou.

Dia adalah orang yang telah membunuhmu, namun aku sadar aku juga sama—aku tak lebih dari makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang berani berbuat dosa sedemikian besar. Aku adalah makhluk berdosa yang berani melanggar laranganNya.

Ada sekelumit perasaan aneh saat mata ini melihat sosok tua itu ambruk dengan dada membentur lantai terlebih dahulu, percikan darahnya yang membentuk titik-titik di lantai seolah ikut menggelapkan pandangan safir ini bahwa ia tak lebih dari satu onggokan tua yang berambisi untuk menghabisi dirimu—satu-satunya nggota klan yang tersisa.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki diriku saat itu, seolah jantungnya yang robek pun belum cukup untuk membuatku merasa puas.

Persetan dengan perseteruan antar keluarga kalian, yang aku tahu hanyalah ia telah membunuhmu. Dia telah memisahkanmu dariku, Sasuke.

Kau lihat, Sasuke? Apakah kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang menjijikkan itu saat dengan sengaja jemariku menarik pelatuk pistol untuk yang kedua kalinya tepat ke kepalanya?

Apakah kau lihat ekspresi wajahku yang mengernyit jijik saat segores darahnya mengotori ujung sepatuku?

Merah pekat sepekat kebencianku padanya, sepekat langit malam di atas sana yang menemani kegelapan jiwaku yang semakin menjadi.

Kau tentu ingat hari ini hari apa. Tanggal 23 Juli adalah hari dimana kau terlahir ke dunia, bukan?

Tanggal 23 Juli—hari ini.

**Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke. Teme yang selalu memanggilku idiot.**

Maaf karena aku hanya mampu membunuh Danzou sebagai hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf untuk kado yang tercipta dengan dosa. Perseteruan antar klanmu dengan klan Danzou telah usai, biar aku yang membalaskan semua penderitaanmu…

**Aishiteru, Sasuke. Tidurlah dengan tenang…**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Vendetta: <strong>(Bahasa Itali) yang arti secara bahasanya yaitu **"balas dendam"**. Kalau secara istilahnya bisa berarti **"perseteruan berkepanjangan antar dua keluarga/klan yang melibatkan aksi saling membunuh antar keturunan"**. Kalo menurut kamus bahasa Indonesia lebih aneh lagi, "pembalasan dendam dengan cara mengalirkan darah". LOL

You know, membuat fict S.N di saat saya telah menjadi N.S addict adalah suatu tantangan tersendiri bagi saya :|

Anyway, happy birthday, Sas! *ledakin petasan* #plak

Yo, mamen, mangap karena saya malah menghadiahkan fict yang bertema angsty ini buat ultahnya Sasuke. Akakakak. #dibom Karena saya memang **sengaja **mengambil tema **avenger**, ya sudahlah. LOL

**Review?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
